A New Treaty
by Issabellaa
Summary: The Pack go against everything they know to construct a treaty with Bella after she is turned by Laurent. However when some unexpected guests turn up Bella must choose a side but will Mother Nature allow it? or will she ruin Bella's eternity?
1. Turned

I walked methodically just staring at the map making sure I didn't stray from the line Jake had drawn until I was there with an abruptness that disorientated me, I stepped through a low arch made by two vine maples- pushing past the chest high ferns- into the meadow. It was the same place of that I was instantly sure. I'd never seen another clearing so symmetrical. It was so perfectly round as if someone had intentionally created the flawless circle, tearing out trees but leaving no evidence of that violence in the waving grass. To the east, I could hear the stream bubbling quietly.

The place wasn't nearly so stunning without the sunlight, but it was still very beautiful and serene. It was the wrong season for wild flowers; the ground was thick with tall grass that swayed in the light breeze like ripples across a lake.

It was the same place…but it didn't hold what I had been searching for.

The disappointment was nearly as instantaneous as the recognition. I sank down right where I was, kneeling there at the edge of the clearing, beginning to gasp.

What was the point of going any farther? Nothing lingered here. Nothing more than memories that I could have called back whenever I wanted to; if I was ever willing to endure the corresponding pain-the pain that had me now-had me cold. There was nothing special about this place without _him_. I wasn't exactly sure what I'd hoped to feel here, but the meadow was empty of atmosphere, empty of everything, just like everywhere else. Just like my nightmares. My head swirled dizzily. I felt so alone, as the feeling of abandonment I had been suppressing for so long swept over me. _Alone_. Yet precisely at that moment I became aware I wasn't alone. My head snapped up and my eyes instantly found a lone figure standing completely still. Inhumanly still. I only knew one creature that could be so still; statue-like. I leapt to my feet, wobbling slightly and stumbled forwards. Just before I collapsed again stone cold hands had seized my shoulders and pulled me upright again. I gazed with numb terror into a pair of red-tinged black eyes in a too familiar olive-toned face.

"Laurent!" I breathed in surprised pleasure.

It was an irrational response. I probably should have stopped at fear.

Laurent had been one of James's coven when we'd first met. He hadn't been involved with the hunt that followed-the hunt where I was the quarry-but that was only because he was afraid; I was protected by a bigger coven than his own. I quickly stopped my thoughts before I entered painful territory again.

"Bella." He stated, looking unsurprised at my obvious disarray both mentally and physically.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked, breathless.

"Yes." He said, hesitating ever so slightly." I actually came here as a favour to her." He made a face. "She won't be happy about this."

"About what?" I said with a feeling of foreboding growing. He looked at me and smiled, showing his gleaming teeth-the expression made him look like a black-haired angel.

"About me killing you," he answered in a seductive purr. I slumped in his arms my head filling with a distracting buzz.

"She wanted to save that part for herself," he went on blithely. "She's sort of…put out with you, Bella."

"Me?" I squeaked.

He shook his head and chuckled. "I know, it seems a little backwards to me, too. But James was her mate, and your Edward killed him."

Even on the point of death, his name tore against my unhealed wounds like a serrated edge.

Laurent was oblivious to my reaction. "She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward-fair turnabout, mate for mate. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed- apparently it wouldn't be the revenge she imagined, since you must not mean very much to him if he left you here unprotected."

Another blow, another tear through my chest.

Laurent's weight shifted slightly and his hands tightened ever so slightly on my shoulders and I realised I would not have been able to escape even if I had tried to.

He frowned "I suppose she'll be angry all the same."

My sluggish brain worked furiously to try and understand what he meant until finally something clunked into place. My lungs completely emptied themselves with air. Even on my darkest day I had never considered killing myself. I couldn't do that to Charlie or Renee or Jake!

"Please, don't." I begged my voice cracking slightly.

Laurent shook his head, his face kind. "Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you,"

"Am I?" I mouthed slumped helplessly in his iron grip.

"Yes," he assured me. "I'll be very quick. Make it as painless as possible. Then I'll lie to Victoria, just to put her off for a while, tell her I killed you slowly and painfully. If you knew what she had planned for you, Bella…"He shook his head with a slow movement, as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."

I stared at him in horror.

He sniffed at the breeze that blew threads of my hair in his direction. "Mouth-watering." He purred, inhaling deeply. I tensed for the spring, my eyes squinting as I cringed away. Suddenly his name burst through my blockades. _Edward, Edward, Edward._ I was going to be in the worst pain imaginable soon. It shouldn't matter if I thought of him now. I watched as Laurent finished inhaling and sprung towards me. I felt his icy breath on my neck before a sharp pain as his teeth broke my flesh I could feel the blood pouring from me. I began to feel faint but then the flow stopped. I crumpled to the ground with my head spinning. The bite on my neck was beginning to ache. _Where had he gone?_ I tried to open my eyes but then I realised they were already open I wrenched my vision into focus. I was still in the Meadow but there was no sign of Laurent suddenly a huge russet-brown, furry leg filled my vision. I was aware of voices but could not make sense of them. Without warning the throb in my neck intensified and I realised with horror what would happen now as the agony spread. There had been a time when I would of given nearly anything for this to happen but not now! What was the point of living forever without him? Every part of me was aching horribly now and my brain was plunged into a darkness that I could not resist. The pain was bewildering.

Exactly that- I was bewildered. I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening.

My body tried to reject the pain, and I was sucked again and again into blackness that cut out whole seconds or even minutes of agony, making it much harder to keep up with reality.

I tried to separate them.

Non-reality it was black, and it didn't hurt so much.

Reality was red, and it felt like I was being sawed in half, hit by a bus, punched by a prize-fighter, trampled by bulls and submerged in acid, all at the same time.

Reality was feeling my body flip and twist with pain.

Reality was knowing there was something, _someone_, more important than all this torture and not being able to remember who or what it was.

Reality had come on so fast.

One moment I had been terrified, feeling Laurent drain me of blood. Then the blackness had come like a thick blindfold, firm and fast; covering not just my eyes but also myself with a crushing weight. It was exhausting me pushing against it. I knew it would be so much easier to give in. To let the blackness push me down, down, down to a place where there was no pain and no weariness and no worry and no fear. If it had been for me, I wouldn't have been able to struggle for long. I was only human, with no more than human strength. I'd been trying to keep up with the supernatural for too long.

But this wasn't just about me.

If I did the easy thing now, let the blackness erase me, I would hurt them; Charlie, Renee, Matt, Angela, Jake. I didn't want to do that, even though I had been recently. I hadn't really thought about how I must be upsetting them till now. How could I have been so selfish? I didn't want to hurt them; I had to fight for them. I felt warmth spread through my chest as I thought of them but the warmth began to intensify until it became excruciating. This was so much worse than the blackness. I could feel my body writhing. I could hear my earth-shattering, gut-wrenching screams. Until suddenly I could see again, a wolf's face swam above me gazing down at my blazing body with a familiar look on his face, but I couldn't concentrate enough to work out where I had seen before. Just for a moment I broke free of the flames long enough to speak

"Kill me!" I shrieked. Anything was better than this pain. I couldn't think of anything else, I just wanted to fall into the cool, dark arms of death but the strangely familiar wolf merely disappeared. I continued to beg for death regardless.

I found I could think round the pain now. It was not so much that the pain had lessened; more that I had learned to stand it. To think round it. I could now remember why I didn't want Laurent to kill me. Then something changed, the pain began to recede from my fingertips. I wondered what I looked like; I was sure I must be a blackened skeleton by now, that was what I felt like. The fire had run out of fuel and it was dying. I felt a stab of panic as the flames disappeared from my arms.

Without warning, as the flames were on the brink of snuffing it out, my heart took off, beating so fast that you could hardly tell one beat from another. My back arched as my heart carried it upwards until without warning it stopped. Then I realised the flames were completely gone, with exception of my throat that still felt as though it was on fire. I waited for this to recede but it didn't. Suddenly I heard the rustle of leaves; my eyes flew open and instantly my back was pressed against a tree as I took in my surroundings and caught my breath. This was not good.


	2. The Treaty

I heard the tree trunk crack behind me as I slammed into it then with an almighty crash it hit the leaf litter. I caught my breath as my hyper-sensitive ears heard the tiny scurrying of the tree's occupants as they fled their broken home. The air swirled into my lungs but it felt strange I realised that was no sense of relief connected with it because I didn't need the air, but I wanted it. It meant I could taste my surroundings; the refreshing perfume of pine, the musky tang of rotting leaves and a truly mouth-watering smell that was stemming from a dark stain on my shirt which was unmistakably blood. Every fibre in my body yearned to press my tongue against it but, with an immense effort, I turned my thoughts to an even more pressing matter which consisted of the stinking wolf pack that currently stood facing me, watching my very move.

I turned my wide eyes on them feeling very unnerved. I hadn't known that they existed. Of course I had heard the legends but I had assumed they were just stories, except the one about 'the cold ones' obviously. Yet plainly they were very much true because here I was facing a pack of wolves that were far too big to be normal wolves. Also my gut instinct was telling me to follow the fleeing occupants of the fallen tree and get as far away as I could, but the human part of my brain overrode it and I stood my ground. They were all looking at me intently but my eyes sought out Jacob, I knew he was there. This was my explanation finally for his prolonged absence. This was why he had told me to leave and not come back. He had been trying to protect me. I was filled with emotion at this realisation. Then my eyes landed on a wolf that was very familiar.

"Jake?" I breathed gazing at the largest russet brown wolf standing at the centre of the group. He returned my gaze with disgust filling his dark eyes. I felt a stab of hurt as I realised what I had become and what it meant for Jake and I. Suddenly Jacob's eyes tore away from me and he bounded away followed by Sam. I frowned briefly looking after them, confused, before understanding blossomed as they came wading back through the waist high ferns now human wearing cut-offs. I noted the new tattoo on Jake's arm and the massive increase in muscle that matched my last memory of him down in La Push when he had told me to leave. I returned my attention to the present as they came to a halt still 10 feet from me with their posture quite clearly stating they had no intention of getting closer. Both of then wore identical masks of bitterness that went along with their identical tattoos and build yet I noticed vaguely that Jacob seemed to be leading Sam. Which was strange because, from what I could discern in my muddy human memories, Sam had definitely been the leader. Yet here he was standing half a step behind Jacob who, as the apparently new leader, began to speak.

"Bella." He stated and I noticed a flicker of pain break through his mask before it returned even emptier than before as he looked at me. "As we are sure you're aware the leech with the dreads has turned you into bloodsucker. Normally we would have stopped the transformation but I convinced the others you were a…special case." He paused and took in a deep breath before carrying on. "Therefore we will allow you to _live_ as long as you stick to a Treaty similar to the one your bloodsuckers followed."

When he said that my mind was instantly filled with foggy images of Edward. I fell to my knees as agony ripped through me, a hundred times worse than the pain I had endured as a human. Instantly the whole pack jumped into action as Sam and Jacob phased. I felt myself get pinned to the ground by a massive paw and I was sickened as pants of stinking breath poured over me. I made no effort to fight them off, trying to prove I was in control and I meant no harm even as a tsunami of despair enveloped me. I struggled to swim to the surface for what felt like too long before finally my head broke through the surface and I was able to box up the pain and lock it away deep in my chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine just struggling with everything." I said lamely. Even in this most difficult moment I couldn't help but marvel, rather vainly, at the beautiful wind-chime like sound of my voice. Still the russet brown paw budge and I made no move to get rid of it, still trying to prove I meant no harm despite the fact that my instincts were telling me to fight tooth and nail till I was as far away from these mutts as possible. "So," I began hoping to start the conversation up again. "What are the conditions of this treaty so like the Cullen's?" The box inside my chest ratted dangerously but I forced the lid to stay shut as I needed my head clear for now.

Finally, to my intense relief, the paw disappeared and I could lift myself off the ground. As I went automatically to brush off the debris that I had collected I noticed the condition of my outfit. My button-down shirt was missing all but one of its buttons and I noticed the enticing stain once again. I quickly looked away from it, battling the urge to taste it knowing that, in present company especially, it was not a good idea. My jeans were in slightly better shape having only suffered a few scuffs and mud stains which were easy to forget about unlike the stain on my shirt which seemed to be beckoning to me. I was brought back to Earth by a Jacob's voice as he spoke, once again human, this time with merely a t-shirt tied round his middle.

"Well our first condition is, of course, that you don't bite any humans. If we get wind of any strange deaths or disappearances then you will be the one paying for it," he said grimly before carrying on without waiting for my reply. "Next is that you will always work with the pack. If we need help you will supply it and so on. Never will you work against us or harm us in anyway. You get what I'm saying?"

"Of course." I replied smoothly concealing all emotions. I was sure I could do that, I had no problem with the pack really and all their rules seemed sensible, but I was desperate to get away to have some alone time. I was aware in the back of my mind that I would need to go hunting at some point, yet I was very reluctant to face that point even as my throat burned. "Are we finished?"

"There's one more thing, Bella." He took a step closer to me and I sensed the other wolves tense even more next to me. This time as he spoke his voice was full of emotion; full of pain and sorrow. "We're so sorry that this happened. We should have got there. We should have saved you. This is all our fault Bella but we will fix it. I promise you, Bella, we will try to make it better." Then with that he exploded into a wolf again and they were all gone before the scraps of clothing had even hit the foliage.


	3. Authors Note

Please don't kill me but this is just an author's note not a chapter. *Cringes expecting people to throw things at her* I need some suggestions on what power I should give Bella should it be the same one that she has in Breaking Dawn or a different one. The quicker you let me know the sooner I'll update so please give me some ideas! I've already written 2,000 words for the next chapter but I'm aiming for 3,000 so it'll be uploaded by tomorrow hopefully. Any ideas greatly appreciated :D


	4. Pain

Now that I was by myself, the box that I had kept so tightly shut whilst in front of Jake exploded and I was pulled under a great tide of despair and pain. No matter how hard I tried to push the foggy memory away it just kept replaying.

"_You don't want me?"_

"_No."_

I felt great sobs rip through my chest but the tears never came and I realised they never would. The pain was unbearable, I wished it would just go away. I would do anything to make it stop, just to be free. Then suddenly it was gone and I was completely and utterly empty. This was similar to the numbness I had summoned when I was human but it was slightly different. Everything was still crystal clear, in fact it seemed clearer. Mechanically I leapt to my feet and once again brushed my clothes off, hyper aware of the dark stain that still beckoned me. I quickly made a to-do list that would keep my busy for a while.

_First: Hunt_

_Second: New clothes_

"Okay, number 1." I murmured in my new clear, bell-like voice before shooting off north.

I soon found a suitable prey and gave myself over to my senses as felt natural. I slid into an animalistic crouch and darted towards a scent that wasn't very appealing but still had a pull on me. Eventually I came across a mountain lion prowling after its own prey completely unaware that it was about to become prey itself. I flew forward like an arrow that had been loosed from a bow and wrapped my arms about its neck, sinking my teeth in and relishing the hot pour of blood that numbed the ache in my throat briefly.

Too soon the pour of blood stopped and I threw the carcass away disgusted; how could I still be thirsty? I dragged the back of my hand across my mouth and glanced down to see a streak of blood that I quickly sucked clean noticing the strange sensation of my granite skin beneath my stone-like lips that was so different to the softness I was used to. Then I shut my eyes and searched my surroundings using my other senses.

The scent hit me like a hot poker being shoved down my throat and I was running towards it without making a conscious decision. The scent became stronger and I seemed to sink into a haze of red bloodlust then my beautiful prey came into view.

_It was Charlie._

At once the haze lifted and I jerked away, running from the temptation. _What was Charlie doing out in the middle of the woods?_Then I realised he was probably out looking for me. How long had I been missing? I guessed about three days, maybe four. Emotion was now threatening to over power me but I forced it away as I vowed to never endanger him with my presence. He must never know what had happened. Soon he would give up the search and I would be presumed dead. It was best, he needed to get on with his life. I sighed and slid back into my hunting crouch trying not to contemplate my eternity.

Nearby I found a herd of deer that smelled even less appealing than the mountain lion but I polished off three before stopping to clean myself up as best I could as I took in my surroundings.

I was standing on an exposed, rocky ledge high above the ground. The wind roared past causing my hair to whip around my face as I looked down at the landscape below me. I could see the sprawling collection of lights that made up Vancouver and a wide expanse of water just beyond. I considered how to get hold of a new set of clothes. I had no money so I couldn't buy any and even if I did have the means of purchasing clothes walking into a shop in broad daylight was not an option. I recalled an image from my human life of a perfect being with sunlight bouncing off his skin as though it was made of diamond. Not even this rekindled feeling inside of me. I was blessed with complete and utter emptiness. I came to the conclusion that stealing was my only option. I weaved through the pines towards the lights marvelling at how clear each tree was even at this speed and how the rock beneath my bare feet felt as soft as sponge.

Abruptly my feet were pounding along concrete and I slowed, merging with the shadows. I crept along soundlessly until I found a suitable shop. The mannequins outside were posed ridiculously, sporting very impractical clothes that looked as though they were designed to stop you from doing anything physical whatsoever, but they would have to do. I darted to the front door and forced it open before disabling all the security cameras and alarm so they couldn't give me away.

It took me less than a minute to browse the whole shop, find the most practical things they sold and pull them on. Next I raked through the cosmetics section for a hair brush which I yanked through my hair before heading over to a mirror. The unfamiliar lady that returned my gaze with blood red eyes was sinisterly beautiful. Her perfect figure was softly accentuated in a loose grey top that gave way to a pair of tight black skinny jeans over slim legs. Her dark hair was thick and hung half way down her back contrasting with a chalky white face punctuated by those terrifying red eyes that were completely vacant of emotion. After a few moments I tore my eyes away, restored the cameras and reset the alarm before fleeing the shop leaving no trace I had ever been there.

I stood statue still in my meadow watching the sky as a greyish light slowly crept across it. I had been standing here for hours staring fixedly but I still had no inclination to move. The sun finally peeked over the trees and bounced off my skin as though I was made of diamonds. I imagined what this would look like to a hiker if he happened upon me at this moment how he would react when he saw this beautiful women standing as still as a statue glittering in the sunlight. Suddenly I picked up on a disgustingly familiar smell that caused me to move so I could face whoever was coming. After a few moments Jacob came striding into sight I noted the slight flinch when he saw the light show I was giving in the sunlight.

"I can see why you don't come out in the sunlight, Bells." He said with a brave stab at an offhand tone. I let out a quick, short laugh before becoming so overwhelmed with emotion that I felt tears form that would never fall.

"Jake," I said, my beautiful voice cracked with emotion. "Why me? What have I done to deserve this?" A dry sob racked my chest and suddenly Jake's burning hot arms were wrapped tightly around my granite frame.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, so sorry. I should have stopped him. I should have saved you. This is all my fault-" I cut across him pulling away so I could look at him. He gazed back, his dark eyes over bright.

"I don't blame you Jake! This isn't your fault, its Victoria's." His entire body stiffened as I said this and his eyes became intense.

"I'm going to kill her. I'm going to track her down and kill her." He said his voice full of determination.

"Count me in." I replied coolly. I could tell he was about to protest but I cut across him. "I'm practically unbreakable now you have no reason to stop me."

"Okay." He replied still sounding reluctant and I sighed. Suddenly a howl ripped through the air causing me to automatically slip into a defensive crouch ready to face the threat. "Calm down Bells, that just means we need to swap over for patrols so I've got to go." I jerked up out of the crouch and nodded curtly, then watched as he disappeared. I felt another quake of pain beginning to rise now that I was once again alone but I quickly blocked it out as I once again switched everything off. I decided to update my to-do list.

_Number one) Hunt_**DONE**

_Number two) New clothes_**DONE**

_Number three) Kill Victoria_

I pondered on how to set about doing this I didn't know Victoria's scent, I didn't know where to find her scent and I didn't know where she was. I decided to go for a run to clear my mind.

Consciously I had no particular destination but my sub-conscious had other ideas. I found myself standing outside _their_house. It looked echoingly empty and I noticed my reflection in the glass. My blood-red eyes were blank and emotionless. They looked like the eyes of a monster. I remembered how close I had come to killing my own father and was repulsed. I didn't want this. Not anymore. I felt an urge to enter the house. I just wanted to walk through the empty rooms. I needed to know if any presence of _them_ lingered there. I walked slowly, even by human standard, towards the glass door. To my intense surprise it opened but then again there was nothing to steal so why lock it? I walked into the horribly familiar room coming to a halt in the centre. This room was bursting with memories; memories that hurt more than I could bear. I felt the rough carpet beneath my knees then my cheek as pain tore my body in half. I longed to cry but I couldn't; not anymore.

The pain stretched in front of me like an ocean. I was drowning in it. I was so cold. Without warning a warm arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me up. My head burst through the agony and I gulped an unnecessary breath that was full of the smell of wet dog.

"You're a mess, Bella, come on let's get you out of here." Jacob yanked me to my feet and I followed him out feeling like an empty shell. Once we were outside he attempted to pull me to a stop but I hardly noticed his efforts until he called my name. "Er…Bella I need to talk to you." I turned my vacant eyes on him and he carried on. "I can't begin to imagine what it's like-"

"No, you can't" I interrupted him with my wind chime voice. "But before you talk I need to ask you something. Why didn't you stop it?"

"We tried to stop that leech with the dreads but we were too late he'd already-"

"No, I meant, why didn't you kill me after I'd been bitten? Why did you let the change happen?" His eyes brimmed with emotion as I spoke and he replied in a hoarse voice.

"'Cause I couldn't bear to kill you, Bells, I'm selfish enough to let you turn into a vampire just so I don't have to lose you." My first reaction was amazement. _He really loved me that much?_ I thought it had just been a passing crush. Then anger burned over that and I pulled out of his grip (feeling a slight stab of satisfaction as I managed it).

"You condemned me to this? _You?_" I was walking backwards away from him and had been about to turn and run when he spoke again but this time it was in his alpha voice; completely void of emotion.

"Bella! Wait, I know your upset but you need to keep your side of the Treaty you vowed to always help us so you are going to take part in patrols. You will run with us." This stopped me in my tracks. They trusted me enough to let me do this? I walked back towards him uncertainly.

"You want me? To help? Even now?" I asked

"Always." He said and I got the impression he was answering the first question more than the others. Then with a shadow of a smile playing across his lips he began running and when he was just 10 feet away from me he exploded into a russet brown wolf. The wolf turned and gave me a look that quite clearly indicated that I needed to follow him before shooting off. I looked after him for a few moments before darting after him, running as fast as I could.

In no time at all I was level with him, then I was in front of him marveling at how fast I was going. I heard him give a grunt and he picked up his speed a notch. He was quite clearly going flat out now but he only just leveled us out before I decided to go flat out. I shot away from him like a bullet.

This was amazing! I could feel the raw energy and power in my legs and arms as I bolted away from him. I had gotten the impression that the wolves were as fast as vampires but here I was beating Jake easily. I looked back and was pleased at how far ahead I was but then I realised I didn't really know where we were going so I slowed right down till I was half a step behind him.

I knew that if it weren't for my enhanced vision everything would still be a huge blur right now but as it was I could see perfectly. We came to a river that Jake leapt across easily but I faltered and stopped. I wasn't sure if I would be able to get over. But I didn't want to waste time so instead of worrying over it I merely took a few steps back and jumped. I cleared the river easily and went sailing far into the forest catching a tree as I went past to stop me. As I grabbed it the whole trunk bent alarmingly then broke falling to the foliage with me not far behind. I landed at the very tip of the tree and looked down the mess of branches. That was the second tree I had broken today. Then Jake was there and he shook his head when he saw the tree, obviously half-amused and half-exasperated. I gave him an apologetic smile just before he galloped away. I gave him a head start listening to the thud of his paws against the loose earth for a few moments before shooting off after him. Once again I leveled with him easily.

We ran for a while more until without warning the heat brown wolf stopped and looked out into the woods expectantly I copied him and saw six hulking wolves come striding out all looking very weary of me. I realised that when they looked at me they only saw a blood thirsty monster and with these eyes I couldn't really blame them. I changed the way I stood ever so slightly so I looked less opposing then waited for something to happen.

"We need to make it clear that we will not attack each other unless Bella loses control. We need to work together if we're to succeed. I need you all to familiarise yourself with Bella's scent so there will be no mistakes. Bella has already vowed to work with us and to never drink off a human so she is not a danger unless she loses control and she knows the consequences if she does." Jake said all of this in a highly authoritative voice and as soon as he had finished speaking the wolves relaxed. Then at a nod from Jake the wolf closest to me stepped forward and sniffed at me disdainfully. It was all I could do not to flinch away but I managed it even as all the others approached one by one to sniff me with the same disdain. I was slightly hurt by this but I just pulled on a mask of calmness and waited patiently for them to finish so I could go.

Eventually they were done and Jake dismissed them before turning to me.

"Sorry about that, Bells, now I'm going to show you the route for patrols. You ready?" I nodded then shut my eyes so he could strip before phasing. I felt a shiver of energy as he shifted and took this as my cue to open my eyes. I saw him flinch ever so slightly as he saw my eyes again but he quickly hid his horror and gave me a look that quite clearly said 'You won't win this time'.

my eyebrows quirked up at this and I said, "Oh really? You want to bet?" He gave short bark of amusement then shot off without warning. I flew after him catching up in not time but not taking over because he was showing me where to go. Part of my broadened mind was taking in the route whilst another part wandered down memory lane. I remembered the first time I had seen Edward, the first time he had touched me, the first time we had kissed. Next I recalled my experiences with James and the recovery in hospital. Finally I remembered the fateful party and the tiny paper cut that had resulted in me being condemned to an eternity alone.

I noticed Jake slow as I considered this lonely prospect and mirrored his action coming to a stop on the edge of a jagged cliff. His nose was tight to the ground and he looked up at me, alarmed. Suddenly I heard a rustling behind me and turned to see three wolves loom out of the darkness. They too pressed their noses to the ground before looking up at Jake awaiting instructions. I saw no visible sign of communication but they immediately sped off in the same direction. I wondered maybe if their minds were linked but I couldn't be sure so I made a mental note to ask Jake. I returned to the present just as three wolf tails whipped out of view in between the trees. I looked to Jake for answers, feeling very confused at the look of worry on his familiar eyes. What was happening? I gazed at him uncomprehendingly before realization struck; the only thing they could be looking for on these patrols was vampires. I went over to the tufts of grass they had all been inspecting and inhaled the scent that clung to them; it was definitely a vampire scent. An intoxicating mix of hyacinths and lavender that seemed to be familiar but I had no idea where from. Jake gave a short bark to get my attention and then dashed away in the same direction the other wolves had gone, his nose still close to the ground; I followed tasting the lavender and hyacinth on every breath.

We ran side by side for a few minutes before catching up with the others who were nowhere near as fast as Jacob and me. To my surprise we didn't slow to keep pace with them, we merely cut round them and kept tearing the ground away at the same speed. The trail was getting stronger as we ran with our surroundings flying past at an alarming speed. I wondered how long Jake could keep this up; unlike me he did not have boundless energy. He still needed to sleep and everything but he kept level with me apparently without effort. I noticed his nose was wrinkled slightly now as he ran as though the intensifying odour was burning his nose. Then, far ahead, a flash of what appeared to be flames disappeared behind a tree I sped up forgetting that Jake couldn't keep up with me. I was now running flat out. I caught another glimpse of the fiery red and my suspicions were confirmed. Only one person had hair that bright. _Victoria._ I was catching up with her shooting along so fast that the each pound of my feet was impossible to separate from next. Then as I turned a corner I just saw the tips of her red hair drop from view. She had jumped off a cliff. I realised we must have spanned the entire width of the Olympic Peninsula and now I was dropping off the other side. I reached the cliff edge and without faltering threw myself off after. She wasn't going to get away with everything she had done. She was going to pay.


	5. Chase

**Okay so sorry this is short – only 1201 words – but everything has been rather hectic and you would not believe how much homework I have! Let me know what you think even if you think this is the worst thing you have ever read please tell me and explain why so I can improve **

I cut through the water with such ease; powering towards the streamlined figure ahead of me. I was aware of the currents tugging at my new clothes but they didn't affect me as I soared through the water. The flicker flame ahead drew me forward like a moth to a light until, suddenly, she flew to the surface and out of sight. I sped up even more, if that were possible, and shot out after her just in time to see her scaling a rugged cliff. I launched myself up it scrambling over the crags with immense speed so when she reached the tufts off grass at the top I had closed the gap between us considerably.

I followed her over rough fields marked out with rickety fences and scrubby bushes, startling the resident cows as they chewed sedately on their cud until a small village came into view at the foot of a steep hill that caused me to falter - I didn't know if I was safe to be around humans judging by my last encounter if I came into close acquaintance with any human it would only result in their death and I didn't want that especially not on my hands. I jerked to a halt and watched dejectedly till the bouncing flames were hidden by the sweeps of grass beyond the collection of cottages before me. Then without a second glance I spun on my heel and shot off back to the Reservation. I had a lot of explaining to do.

I ascended the cliffs that dropped off from the Res and was met by 3 anxious-looking wolves. I recognised the middle one as Jake with his shaggy russet-brown coat. He gave me one sharp look that told me to stay still before scampering away. He returned moments later in human form wearing his trademark cut-offs.

"So what's the story? How'd she get away this time?" I retailed my chase to them and my slightly odd audience listened in stony silence that continued once I had finished as well till Jake sighed heavily and said with a shake of his head.

"Doesn't matter, Bells, better luck next time eh?" I nodded mutely. Just then Jake's eyes flickered down and I noticed for the first time my sopping wet clothes that were clinging to my icy skin and leaving very little to the imagination. Self-consciously I wrapped my arms around my torso before glancing up to see Jake staring determinedly over my shoulder at the stormy, grey sky his cheeks slightly darker – almost as though he was blushing. For the first time since Laurent had appeared in the Meadow I felt a flicker of amusement but it was followed by confusion. Surely Jacob was disgusted and repulsed by my very existence yet this behaviour suggested he still likes me in the same way as before despite his outward appearance of mild disdain. This caused a slight crease between my eyebrows as my confusion deepened. _But I thought he would hate me?_ It was in his nature to despise me and all others of my kind. This all went through my brain in a brief moment before Jake snapped out of his intense scrutiny of the swirling clouds and cleared his throat looking me straight in the face.

"Uh, well we don't need your help on patrols at the moment so you're free for now…" He tailed off obviously thinking the same as me. _What was I going to do in my free time?_ I didn't need to rest; I could keep going forever in theory. Anyway if I had free time on my hands my thoughts would probably wonder to painful territories and I wanted to avoid that. Maybe I could let a couple of the others off for the day. I opened my mouth to suggest this but Jake shook his head before I had even started. "Bella, I know you just want to keep your mind off things but I think you need to have some time to just sort yourself out. Get some new, dry clothes and probably some coloured contacts would be a good idea or sunglasses at the very least, although that would look a bit stupid as there is no sun..." He tailed off again frowning slightly.

"But if I'm not going to be around Humans then why do I need to look more human?" I asked. _Surely_ he didn't want me to mingle with humans? That would put them at risk. I didn't know if I could control myself.

"You need to start hanging around Humans sometime so why not start sooner rather than later so you get used to it from the beginning?" I considered this very briefly - my new super speedy mind looked at all sides of his logic – he had a point but I was scared what if I couldn't do it? What if I hurt or, I shuddered, _killed_ someone? My eyes widened slightly as I met his dark eyes that were full of certainty and calm. I was soothed slightly by his attitude. He was right I could start off slow just get near people and if it was too much I was sure that I could hold my breath and run away like I had with my last encounter with Charlie. I nodded.

"Okay, see you later then." He nodded curtly just before I sped away. I wasn't going back to Vancouver to get clothes, I decided, I was going to get _my_ clothes. Charlie would be out and I could get in through a window no problem as long as he hadn't locked all of them which I doubted highly as he wasn't exactly the one for checking these things.

I was now in the woods which surrounded the small yard that backed onto Charlie's house. I leapt lightly over the fence after listening carefully to confirm the house was empty. The first window I checked was open and I slid through it landing lightly on the carpet of the all too familiar living room. So many muddy human memories lingered in this house but I pushed them to one side as I flew up the stairs silently and nudged my bedroom door open. It was exactly as I had left it. If it were possible I was sure my eyes would have welled up with tears at this moment but as it was I just moved methodically to my sparse wardrobe and hooked out 2 pairs of jeans, a button down shirt and a hoody – not that I needed it to keep warm but it was good to keep up appearances if I was going to be in the company of humans. Next I seized my pair of converse and the bag that I had used for school at the foot of my bed. Everything I had collected was crammed unceremoniously into the worn bag followed by a hairbrush from my desk. Finally I swung the bag into my shoulder and glanced round my room for one last time before hopping out the window and sprinting away from my old home bidding it a silent farewell as I started my new life.

**So what did you think? Please review!**


	6. Return

**Hello my lovely readers **

**I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to all my reviewers. I am so grateful for all your support and advice. So here's the next chapter **

I found myself once again outside _their_ house. I'd had no intention of going there; not consciously anyway. I was so wrapped up in the pain that seemed to be cleaving me

in two I didn't notice the approach of seven vampires behind me. I was brought back to earth by someone saying my name.

"Bella?" I spun round sinking into an animalistic crouch as a feral snarl ripped from my chest but then as my crystal clear vision absorbed the coven standing in front of me I froze. My eyes instantly flew to _him_ and I felt as though somebody had just doused me in acid. I spun round, blindingly fast, and bolted my worn rucksack flying behind me as I tried to run from the inevitable agony that now ensued. _What were they doing here? _They had made it clear they didn't care what happened to me when they left me to the mercy of so they must have another reason for returning but I couldn't for the life of me comprehend what it was. This was incredibly distracting and was almost beyond endurance as I crossed the treaty line and entered safe territory; I was sure the Cullen's wouldn't break the treaty – not for me especially. I slowed and my side hit he leaf litter as dry sobs racked my body. _Why had they come back? Hadn't they caused enough damage?_ Suddenly a hypnotic smell like honey and lilac washed over my senses and I stiffened pulling myself up into a low defensive crouch surveying my surroundings closely looking for the source of this new scent. Almost instantly my eyes fell upon _him_ standing ten feet away looking at me, his face a mask of pain. It was as though I had never seen him properly. My human eyes could not give his beauty justice but now I could see his magnificent in perfect detail. Pain blew a hole through my torso and I growled viciously at him before turning to delve deeper into the wolves territory, hoping that would deter him so I wouldn't have to face the agony his very being caused me, but before I could disappear I felt his arms wrap tightly around me and he buried his face in my hair – inhaling my scent as though he hadn't breathed in years. I tore myself from his grip, feeling a stab of satisfaction as I managed this feat, and flew a good 20 feet from him before the anger that had been bubbling beneath the surface exploded from me.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough damage yet?" I practically screamed at him even though he would have been able to hear me if I had whispered it. "Did you just want to screw my life over a bit more before you left for good?" My breath tore from my chest as I tried to master the urge to rip him apart for everything he had done. For the savage wounds he had caused in my body.

"I didn't want to leave. I-" At this I gave a scream of fury and a colossal surge of energy swept from me sending him flying back into a tree, and causing it to topple over, then before I had even had time to wonder how I had managed it several pairs of hands restrained me; vampire hands. I fought valiantly against them but not even my newborn strength could overcome their combined power. I wasn't sure exactly who was restraining me but the knowledge that they were all definitely Cullen's was enough for me right now as completely insane amounts of anger burned through me. I had never been this furious before. They had all abandoned me. They had led me along for so long then just dropped me without a second thought. I felt another surge of the strange energy flow from me and suddenly the restraining hands had gone. I spun to see who the owners were. Jasper, Emmett and Alice were picking themselves up from the ground as I watched in contempt. My emotions were going insane. Everything I was feeling was completely irrational. I suddenly felt a hand on my forearm and I spun around to see Edward looking down at me his face a mask of agony. I gazed into his topaz eyes and felt a curl of contempt twist my lips. He was upset that I would think of fighting him and his family. He was so used to having me bend over backwards to please him but not anymore. Just then I felt a new presence join us.

"Let go of her." Jake snarled. At once Edward's hand slid from my arm and I shot to Jake's side. The Cullen's had now reassembled and they stood opposite us all looking upset. I felt more wolves come up behind me and Jake but I didn't turn to look at them. We had a deal they wouldn't hurt me. I imagined what the Cullen's would see a vampire girl with wide crimson eyes surrounded by her natural enemies in perfect harmony. I smirked at this image.

"You have crossed your treaty line, Carlisle." I continued directing my speech to Carlisle and no-one else; I felt the least resentment to him. "We wouldn't want any fights now would we? So why don't you go back to wherever you were before? No one wants you here anymore." These simple words had a profound effect upon the vampires clustered in front of me. They all seemed to crumple as though my words upset them.

"_Maybe they want me back?" _I wondered feeling a spark of hope at the idea…but almost at once I dismissed the idea they left me – _he _left me – unprotected and alone, like Laurent had said.

"Bella, please listen to me." Edward begged and I turned my eyes stiffly upon him; squashing the burn of pain that singed my insides at the sight of his glorious face. "We didn't want to leave. I did it to protect you."

"Yeah right, cut the crap Edward, I've had enough. You have no idea what you did to me when you left. Did you even consider the thought that Victoria or Laurent might come back? You've ended my life and in the process you hurt my parents and friends for all they know I've just disappeared off the face of the planet so just go you've done enough here. _All of you_ have done enough." I turned my burning eyes upon the rest of the Cullen's in turn. Last of all I switched my gaze to Alice who looked so small and miserable that I almost forgave her there and then. After all she hadn't wanted to leave. Edward was the one who convinced his family to move away. She hadn't done anything wrong – in fact none of the others had moved away by choice this was all Edward's fault. The anger that had originally been spread between all of them now compacted into one pinpoint of fury directed solely at Edward and his ridiculous perfection. Before I had a chance to voice these feelings Esme spoke in a subdued voice.

"We'll leave you in peace Bella."

"No we-" Edward began to contradict but Carlisle cut across him

"Yes we will, Edward, we have violated the treaty and clearly _no-one here wants you to stay._" At these words Edward deflated and all the fight left him as he nodded mutely before shooting off without another word. Carlisle then spoke to me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, for everything. You must know I never meant for any of this to happen." I smiled at him weakly.

"I know I'm not angry with any of _you_" I emphasized the word to make sure no-one misunderstood me. Alice was about to take a step forward as though to persuade me of something but Jasper caught her round the waist and held her by his side breathing something in her ear so low even I couldn't hear. At his words she shrunk into him meekly and averted her gaze from the new perfected me.

"We will leave you in peace the. We will never bother you again." These words were so similar to what Edward had to say on the day my effectively ended that a shot of crippling pain seared my chest but I masked it and forced a smile.

"This is goodbye then." I replied stiffly.

"Yes it is; goodbye Bella. I hope immortality treats you well I have to say you look amazing." I gave him a true smile at his words and he returned it but the smile was tinged with pain. The others gave me dejected farewells before turning in unison and speeding off. I looked after them till a warm hand was placed on my shoulder I turned to face Jake, noticing vaguely that we were alone.

"Are you okay?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Yes, I've never been better." I replied sourly before barrelling away at top speed to the Meadow I had watched the sunrise in that morning. All I wanted was to get away from everything. I couldn't stand this. When I reached the meadow I lowered myself onto the ground and watched the sunset ignoring the sparkles that danced from my skin as the sun hit it as though I was made of thousands of diamonds. The anguish I felt now was beyond pain, screams and tears now I just sat there my inside as desolate as the surface of the moon. I couldn't see any light at the end of the tunnel only impenetrable, suffocating darkness. I was too wrapped up in my own misery to notice Jacob's approach and only became aware of his presence when he wrapped his feverishly warm arms around me and crushed me into his chest but for once I didn't protest. I just pressed myself into his skin wishing I could sink through it and bask in the bright warmth that seemed to radiate from him. I had found my light; it was Jake. Right now he was all I needed; as long as he was by my side I could withstand anything.

**I've already started the next chapter because I really wanted to keep writing so I should be able to upload it by tomorrow? Please review :D**


	7. Empty

**I'm so sorry I didn't upload but I wrote the entire chapter then lost it :'( so here I am with my new chapter **

Jake had gone a few hours a go now as he was needed on patrol; I hadn't moved since then. I was completely frozen as I stood gazing at the sky waiting for my sun to return. Suddenly I felt an unnatural breath of wind and I spun round preparing to defend myself from whatever was coming. A few moments later Edward loomed from between two trees and I sank into a defensive crouch with no intention of finding out why he was there only wishing he would leave so I could live my empty eternity in peace. Edward suddenly sped up - pelting towards me – and once again, as the need to protect myself consumed me, I felt that strange sensation as though my skin was being pushed out. He slammed into the same invisible force, which I had used to force him away from me this very day, just a couple of feet from me. He took a step back staring at me.

"You have a gift." He breathed sounding amazed as he examined the seemingly empty air between us. His velvety voice tore at the wound in my chest savagely and I unconsciously wound my arms around my chest – holding myself together. He noticed this and I saw a look of pure agony burn on his face briefly before he returned his gaze to me. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"What did I say? I don't want to hear it! I don't want your apologies. I don't want any part of you or your life – not anymore." I said in a dead tone that seemed to hurt him and I felt a stab of savage pleasure and continued my tormenting. "You ruined my life. You tore it a part and no words are going to fix that." The look on his face now was truly agonized – he looked as though he was burning.

"Bella, please, I never meant to hurt you-" He began in broken tones but I cut across him.

"I doesn't matter what your intentions were. All that matters is I am standing her frozen forever at 18 and it's your fault. You have condemned me to an eternity alone." He crumpled to his knees at my words and I wondered why I was having this effect on him. Could he really be that weak so he couldn't bear the weight of this guilt? Or maybe he still lov…_No!_ He left me unprotected and alone – he doesn't love me. This was either a ploy to get me to feel sorry for him or he just didn't like getting blamed for things. He was sobbing now and I was worried because his actions were beginning to tug at my ice cold heart – he needed to go. "Get up, Edward; get up, go and never come back. You are no longer welcome here. I need to return to the reservation" The last part was a not-so-subtle reminder of my allegiance with the wolves. He looked up at me his face still like the burning man and the soft, human part of me almost forgave him but the cold, ruthless vampire I was quickly squashed this. I wondered if I could force him back with my shield like I had done before. I searched around me and found the sphere that surrounded me dipping under the ground beneath my feet. With a huge effort I forced it out so Edward was forced to the other side the Meadow. He looked up at me.

"Bella; my beautiful, talented Bella." He murmured before disappearing into the woods leaving me standing there looking after him till Jake returned.

Empty weeks had passed since my last encounter with Edward and I had managed to keep my emotions under wraps whilst running constant patrols on the look out for - Victoria but she hadn't showed since our last chase. However the result was I became much like the zombie I had been when I was human - although my acting had considerably improved therefor it was easier to conceal this. Despite the darkness that seemed to loom at me there were a few more lights making themselves known and fighting against the threat. One of these was that my eyes were beginning to dim from the fiery red and they were now an autumnal orange that was still very unnatural but preferable. Another was the discovery that I could mix with humans very easily; my thirst was not nearly as bad as it had been made out to be and I could keep it under control with great ease. This had opened up a whole new vista of opportunities for me like a job or high school but my treaty with the wolves tied me to the Olympic Peninsula. I desperately wanted to leave, too many painful memories lingered here and I couldn't mingle with society here not with the full-scale search for me conducted by Charlie. His name caused a twinge of pain in my ice-y heart but I ignored it. He could never know what really happened to me of that I was sure but his continued search made things very difficult – I would have to go very far away but the treaty meant I had to stay and I honestly didn't know how long I could live like this. I felt so empty. I was void of any emotion and Jake, my sunshine, was always so busy and without him I just can't live like this for so long. I was tired of doing the same thing everyday. The repetitive patrols were endless and the few breaks I got were pointless as I spent them just gazing blankly at the sky - not even thinking. I was in that state right now. I was sitting on a bough at the top of a tree looking out over the forests. This was a popular haunt for me as I couldn't face the Meadow again. For the first time in days my mind began whirring with thought - plans. Plans that I had poured over in the times that I could find the will to think. If I could tweak the treaty it would mean I could leave here and find something useful to do. I could master my thirst further like Carlisle and become a doctor. I could help myself by helping people and gaining a purpose. You never know I might even find a companion. This was not the first time I had considered this but now I had found new resolution from somewhere deep inside me.

I was going to negotiate a new treaty.

**So I am sorry this is really short but it's now the Christmas holidays :D so I have loads of time to write so hopefully there will be an update soon. I was wondering do you want me to do some chapters in other POVs – like Jacob or Edward? Let me know :)**


End file.
